ILY
by Nakura'sLover
Summary: ..::¿Qué tan malo puede ser que, sin querer, le envíes por error un mensaje al chico que te gusta con algo que no querías que él leyese? Bien. Este es el caso de Gwen y su confusión entre la tecla de "borrar" y "enviar"::...::¡Dedicado a Kany!::..


**Disclaimer: TD Series no me pertenece, esto es sin fines de lucro; blah, blah, blah...**

**_Holass!_ No tengo excusa por mi periodo de desaparición D: pero a mi defensa, he estado de viaje y trabajando en varios proyectos de novelas :D *aplausos falsos* así que, por esos días de ausencia, espero estar subiendo OneShots de diversas parejas; en especial las de TDROTI... y puedo decirles que algunas no serán las típicas Scott/Dawn; Mike/Zoey & Sam/Dakota n.n  
**

**Ahora, al fic!**

**Advertencia: **Creo que ninguna que no quepa dentro del Raited T (:

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

**_Dedicado a la Maravillosa Kany-Chan!  
ILY Girl!_**

**_#Presente 1/?#_**

**_Hope u like it, AG!_**

* * *

**«ILY»  
.You.-**

«Maldición.»

Miró la hora con cierta ansiedad, la cual se podía apreciar con el gesto de morderse el labio inferior. Faltaban quince minutos para que el especial de las clásicas películas de aliens que iba a ver junto a Trent (extrañamente Duncan estaba ocupado y Gwen no quiso entrometerse en los asuntos del punk) estaba por comenzar, y no había ni rastro del músico.

Abrumada y con cierta resignación, Gwen se dejó caer en el viejo sofá que su padre no había querido llevarse a la hora del divorcio con su madre.

— ¿Problemas con tu novio? –burló su hermano menor, entrando a la habitación sólo para cruzar hasta la cocina. ¿Porque? Simple. Allí se encontraba la nevera.

—Trent es sólo un amigo –dijo firmemente la gótica en un intento de ser convincente.

No le fue como ella habría querido.

—Como digas, mentirosa.

De la nevera su hermano sacó dos latas de sodas; no obstante, en vez de tirarle una a Gwen, éste le lanzó su celular para que lo atrapara en el aire.

— ¿Quieres que lo llame? –preguntó Gwen al alzar una ceja, obviamente formulando aquello con doble sentido.

El chico se limitó a negar con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que ladeaba su dedo índice.

—Tienes un mensaje –respondió, y segundos después volvió hacia su recámara sin decir nada más.

Confundida, Gwen esperó hasta que su hermano la dejase sola; de esa manera podría leer rápidamente el mensaje que esperaba que fuese de Trent.

Y así lo fue.

«Llegaré algo tarde, así que empieza a ver el maratón sin mí. Espero que no te enojes. TQM.»

Apenas lo terminó de leer, su corazón golpeteaba firmemente su pecho, aunque eso no era nada a comparación con lo estúpidamente feliz que se sentía. Toda aquella alegría se exteriorizaba con una sonrisa de: «Ah. Así que era eso.»

Sin pensarlo dos veces cliqueó para contestarle.

«ILY» fue lo que escribió, como siempre solía hacer antes de decidir borrar esas tres iniciales de lo que jamás se atrevería a pronunciar estando frente a Trent.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió no fue lo esperado.

En vez de apretar la tecla de borrar, Gwen puso «enviar».

Un microsegundo después sintió un vuelco en el corazón. ¡¿Qué demonios había hecho?!

Con desesperación indisimulada trató diecinueve veces seguidas de cancelar el mensaje, más todo fue en vano.

* * *

Sin poder concentrarse en la película, lo único de lo que estaba pendiente Gwen era de los incesables latidos de su corazón.

«Ya sé. Le diré que fue una ridícula apuesta de Luck», pensó para calmar las ansias. Aquello era lógico y sensato. No sería la primera vez que perdía una apuesta con su hermano.

De esa forma, empezó a ganar confianza… Una confianza que se derrumbó apenas oyó el sonido del timbre.

Trent había llegado.

«¡Rayos!»

Como si su cuerpo se mandase solo, caminó hasta la puerta sintiendo como las piernas le pesaban más con cada paso.

«Quizá no lo haya leído…»

Al fin llegó a la puerta, y sin siquiera pensarlo una vez, abrió la entrada de madera.

— ¿Qué onda, hermosa? –fue como la saludó, de un radiante buen humor.

—Hey, Trent. Pasa –contestó Gwen, no sabiendo que decir exactamente.

Una vez ambos se ubicaron en el sofá para seguir viendo esa peli en blanco y negro, Trent se giró hacia Gwen, algo incómodo.

«Oh, no. Aquí viene…», pensó Gwen, de nuevo mordiéndose el labio inferior y manchándose de azul los dientes.

— ¿De casualidad me contestaste algo al número con el que te mandé un mensaje? –inquirió, dudoso.

—De hecho…

—Es que, como no tenía saldo, usé secretamente el de Heather para avisarte. Por eso esperaba que no estuvieras enojada conmigo –dijo de repente, y Gwen sintió como su corazón se paralizaba por un segundo.

Heather, la odiosa hermana mayor de Trent y la persona que más la odiaba en el mundo… ¿Por qué justamente debía decirle a ella que la amaba?

«Ahora sí estoy oficialmente jodida.»

* * *

_**Holass de Nuevo!**_** Lo admito. Está sin corregir y recién salido del Office... & Quizá se note ¿mi nueva forma de narrar?  
****Como sea; espero que les haya gustado! [Y más a ti BFF!]**

**Tengo que ir preparando un ensayo y el fic de TDROTI de una pareja poco usual que, en lo personal, adoro :D -Y que empata con mi ex-obsesión por el ChrisxDakota-.**

**Nos vemoss!**

**=^.^= Nyaaaaaaw!  
¿Dejas un review?**


End file.
